


Saku-Robo!

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Robot Girls, Science Fiction, ridiculously human robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Born to fight crime and the forces of evil, robot girl Sakura Kasugano has been put in a program to disguise herself as a normal girl to watch out for trouble. But when her creator, Dan, gets Dan-napped, it's up to Sakura and her new friend Karin to get him out of this mess! ("Yeah! I'm a normal human! I can't survive all this crap!")





	

**Author's Note:**

> IDK IM WRITING THIS ON A WHIM this may have more chapters i dontn own street fighter
> 
> ALSO CHARLIE'S A REPORTER AND AN UNDERCOVER AGENT (WHICH I WILL EXPLORE LATER) 
> 
> the first half starts a bit slow cuz its robosaku's life with dan + robosaku's high school life but THEN after all the exposition we'll get sakura saving dan from his dannapper

"Deadbolt, check."  
"Screws, check."  
"Realistic human hair? Check, check, _and check_."

"Inside the modest home of Dan Hibiki was a secret that no man had ever seen before, but probably would've wanted to: his very own crime fighting robot!" The news reporter gave a fabulous grin, and smiled with the winning grin of a million bucks. "I'm Charlie Nash, and we're coming to you LIVE from beach-y Kamakura to bring you a state of the art crime fighting robot machine!" Dan smiled, flashing his winning grin of five bucks, and winked at the camera. "No problem, everyone. And if any tourists wanna get it on with me, I'll---" The cameraman shut him up with his mouth as Charlie glared at him, wanting to stab him in the face. "Ehem...And right now, she is being assembled right before our eyes from Kamakura's own Dan Hibiki!" 

As Dan licked the inside of the cameraman's hand, he grinned happily at the audience. "And right now, my baby's five seconds from being completed!" The crowd of reporters gathered, oo-ing and aah-ing at the sight of the robot. "Just...one...more...screw...for her eyes..."

Dan quickly put the eye in, putting eyelashes on the freshly christened eye. "Ta-da! My miracle of science and love is done!"

Dan then shoved the reporters out of the way. "I guess he doesn't want us to be seeing this special moment," Charlie said, adjusting his glasses. "So, on his behalf, we're saying Sayonara on Channel 8's Nightly News!"

\---

Dan watched the last of the reporters' trucks leave. "Finally," he said, slumping over on the chair. "And to think you'd cause so much buzz before I even activated you." He inspected the robot again, somewhat worried that he might have built her wrong, or she might come out sickly and unhappy, or..."I worry too much." 

Dan touched the button on the middle of his robot daughter's back and watched as she powered on. 

A cacaphony of beeping and booping and blooping was about as the robot girl turned on, her eye-monitors generating a crazy amount of static. And finally...

"Hi! What exactly are you going to call me, anyway?"

There she was. The robot girl was there, staring right at him with doe-brown eyes, and smiling up at him expectantly. 

"I, erm, didn't really plan to name you..."  
The robot girl stared, and then slapped him...across the room.

"W-what was that for?!"  
"Well, sir, you weren't even planning on naming me! How am I supposed to know what I should call myself if I'm just another XJ005 or a MSW360.424323? I should have a name so I can feel normal!"

Note to self, Dan thought, don't program a robot with the base personality "teen" ever again.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you could name yourself." The robot girl stared. "You do have over 10,000,000 words in your databank, and that isn't even counting Japanese words! Name yourself whatever you want."

So the robot girl closed her eyes and thought. She thought for a couple hours, until...

..."Sakura. I want to be called Sakura."

The robot girl---Sakura---looked up expectantly at the scientist. "Sakura is a flower of new beginnings, right?" The scientist nodded. "Well, I was just born! So why wouldn't I be a Sakura after all?"

Dan smiled at his creation, ugly tears welling up in his eyes. "Uhh, Mr. Creator?" Sakura said, tapping Dan. That was when the floodgates burst open. " _Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ That's so _deep_! I love you so much, my new daughter!"

Sakura looked at her corny creator and smiled. 

"I love you, too, Mr. Creator."


End file.
